


Our Precious Time

by anonfanfic



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut, hot yacht sex, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia and Elyza finally get alone time on The Abigail and they want to make every second count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Precious Time

**Author's Note:**

> This has come to be known as "Hot Yacht Sex" AKA "HYS" on Tumblr.
> 
> Thanks to @commander-wanheda again for checking over my work.
> 
> Find me:
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Elyza walked below deck after talking to Strand. She knew he was a man who couldn’t turn down a good deal. Elyza wanted an evening alone on The Abigail with Alicia and Strand needed firepower. Elyza offered him one of her favorite side arms for just the evening. It took some convincing, but Strand had agreed to take the others on a supply run to a safe location so Elyza and Alicia could have some time to themselves. “Pleasure doing business with you.” Elyza handed over her silver handgun and in return got the keys to the boat. “I think pleasure is a good word for this evening.” Strand replied, as he turned and walked toward the deck. Elyza heard the small boat start and listened as Strand loaded everyone on board and pulled away. Her heart raced slightly as she made her way below deck to find Alicia sitting in her room. They looked at each other for a long time before Elyza finally shut the door and walked over to sit next to Alicia on the small bed.

Alicia’s hands shook as she reached out for Elyza. They had kissed before, even gotten a little heated in the middle of the night, but this was different. They had The Abigail to themselves and both girls didn’t want to fight their feelings anymore. In the world they lived in there was no time for second-guessing. They didn’t have the luxury of taking their time; time was as precious as the bullets in their guns. They knew that you had to make every bullet, every second, count for something because you may never get another chance.  

Elyza took Alicia’s hands and looked into her eyes, seeing how nervous Alicia seemed, “Are you sure?” It sounded cliché as Elyza said it, but she truly didn’t want to rush Alicia. This was probably the first time in her life that Elyza was okay with not getting laid. It had always been different with Alicia from the first time she had seen her fighting in the streets, to the first time she got to kiss her full, beautiful lips, and now the first time she would get to make love to her.

“I want you. I don’t want to wait.” Alicia replied, almost whispering, before taking a steadying breath and moving so she could straddle Elyza’s lap. The blonde could tell Alicia was nervous, but she was using every ounce of courage she had to show her desire for Elyza.

Elyza moved her hands to Alicia’s face, letting her fingers trace over her delicate features. “Okay.” She smiled at Alicia. “But I want to take this slow. Tonight, we have time.” Elyza assured her softly as her fingers tried to memorize every dip and ridge on Alicia’s face.

Alicia nodded and gasped slightly as Elyza picked her up gently and laid her down on the small bed. Elyza placed her lips tenderly on Alicia’s moving them in a slow, sensual rhythm. Both girls needed to feel every touch like they needed the next breath that entered their lungs.

Elyza held her body up with one arm and allowed the other to trace up Alicia’s side, lifting her shirt as she went. The older girl felt the goosebumps appearing on Alicia’s body as her fingers moved up and down her bare skin. Elyza finally broke the kiss and looked down at Alicia, her lips red and freshly kissed.

Elyza slowly removed Alicia’s shirt, the younger girl arching her back as the clothing came off easily and fluttered to the floor. Alicia’s long fingers grabbed the hem of Elyza’s shirt, her green eyes dark and filled with desire. Elyza lifted her arms and let Alicia remove her shirt. It joined Alicia’s on the floor. Once again Elyza bent down and captured Alicia’s lips, this time moving deeper than before. The blonde felt her body getting more desperate for Alicia and as Alicia’s nails clawed gently into her back she knew the young girl was feeling the same passion. Elyza’s hand cupped Alicia’s breast and kneaded it with her fingers. The soft moan that came from Alicia’s mouth sent a jolt directly to Elyza’s core.

Alicia’s nails dug a little deeper into Elyza’s back as the blonde’s lips moved to her neck, kissing and sucking on the tender skin she found there. The moans coming from Alicia were getting louder and more frequent as Elyza sucked a little harder on her heated skin. “We’re alone on the ocean. You don’t have to hold back.” Elyza whispered against the rising purple mark she had made on Alicia’s neck. “I want to hear you.” Elyza licked the mark and felt Alicia’s body tense for a moment at the sensation.

Elyza let her free hand move down from Alicia’s breast to the top of her shorts. She expertly undid them and let her tongue snake out of her mouth as she trailed sloppy kisses down Alicia’s body. She stopped at her collarbone and kissed and nipped it. Elyza spent extra time at Alicia’s bra clad breasts, kissing them softly through the lacy material. Alicia arched her back and Elyza looked up to see the young girl’s eyes roll back in her head. The idea came to her clouded mind that none of her lovers had ever given her body this much attention before. The feelings Elyza was giving her were feelings that Alicia had never gotten the chance to experience before. How could anyone not want to worship her perfect body any chance they got?

Elyza wanted to remember everything she could about these moments and this experience. She wanted her senses to go into overdrive as she let her fingers trace Alicia’s tan stomach. They were both experiencing new things for the first time.

She could feel Alicia’s breathing grow shallow the lower she went on her body. She slid down the younger girls shorts and left soft kisses on each of her hipbones. Elyza looked up and saw Alicia looking down at her with hooded eyes.

Elyza smiled and pulled her shorts down the rest of her body, throwing them to the ground to join the growing pile of clothing. Elyza lifted Alicia’s long legs and kissed her inner thighs, moving from one leg to the next. The blonde moved up along her leg, each kiss becoming wetter and more heated the closer she got to Alicia’s center. Elyza could feel her own desire beginning to take over as she hooked her thumbs in Alicia’s thin lacy underwear.

Elyza watched Alicia’s face the entire time she lowered the garment down her body. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” Elyza whispered huskily as the underwear fell to the ground.

Alicia lifted her head and looked directly into Elyza’s eyes, “Never.”

That word alone sparked something inside Elyza, an intense need that she had never been able to reach before this moment. Elyza moved up Alicia’s body slowly and steadied herself up with her right arm. She kissed Alicia’s lips as her left hand moved down her taut body. It was like a countdown they had both been waiting to begin. Her finger moved past her bellybutton and Elyza felt Alicia take a deep breath against her lips.

“Look at me.” Elyza whispered hoarsely as she pulled away from the kiss just enough to look at Alicia. “I’m right here.” Elyza’s fingers hovered between Alicia’s legs. “I’m right here.” She spoke again, but this time each word was broken with a soft kiss on the younger girls lips.

Elyza gently entered Alicia with two fingers. She felt Alicia’s body tense and her breathing stop. “Breath.” She whispered into the brunette’s ear softly. “Just feel.” Elyza encouraged as she slowly started to move her fingers inside Alicia, nearly getting lost in how amazing it felt.

After a few minutes she felt Alicia relax under her touch, her hips rising slightly to meet her gently thrusts. “That’s it, just feel.” Elyza kissed Alicia’s neck as soft whines and moans started from the back of the young girl’s throat.

“More please.” Alicia begged, needing the friction badly. “Elyza, I need you.” Her voice was strained as her hips started moving faster against Elyza’s fingers.

Elyza sped up her pace slightly, curling her fingers up and twisting her hand so her palm could brush against Alicia’s clit. The youngest Clark let out a strangled scream at the new feelings and Elyza knew she had found the spot where Alicia needed her the most.

Elyza lifted her body a little higher above Alicia so she could thrust harder inside of Alicia. She looked down at her lover’s face and saw the sweat building at the side of her temples and a look of pure bliss on her face as her body moved in perfect harmony with her new pace. It was like they were made for this. They moved like the oceans waves, each thrust causing Alicia to crest like a wave hitting the sand.

Alicia’s noises were becoming more frequent now and her body was starting to move in erratic jolts, it wouldn’t be long until Elyza could push her over the edge.

“I’m so close.” Alicia whimpered, her eyes squeezed shut as her chest heaved, trying to catch her breath.

“Look at me Alicia.” Elyza directed her, watching as green eyes appeared. “Keep looking at me.” She instructed as she increased her thrusts and added a third finger.

Alicia’s mouth sagged open slightly but no sound came out. “I’m-I’m” She couldn’t finish as her whole body tensed and she called Elyza’s name over and over again.

Elyza removed her hand from Alicia and slid in next to the brunette, holding her shaking body as she came down from her high. Elyza kissed the side of Alicia’s head, whispering to her as she felt her start to calm down.

“How do you feel?” Elyza asked with a smirk as Alicia slowly opened her eyes to look at her.

“Good.” Alicia smiled back sleepily. “So, so good.” The younger girl snuggled her body closer to Elyza and let her heavy eyes close again. “I want to make you feel good too.” Alicia murmured against Elyza’s skin.

“You already have. Every day.” Elyza replied, wrapping her arms protectively around Alicia. “Just sleep for now. Let me hold you for a while.” Elyza felt Alicia’s breathing even out and knew that she had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

This was her drug and she knew that she was an addict now.


End file.
